Chapter One Hundred Two of Doom
The one hundred second chapter of Eternal Destiny Question Segment #7 123Lou321: '''question: How long is the story? It's already on chapter 101. Very impressive but how long is it?? ''DarkCyberWolf: Oh, quite long. A journey like this one wouldn't exactly end quickly now, would it?'' CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWO OF DOOM Team Triangle (plus Casey) had managed to walk a full two steps before falling into a trap hole. "Okay, who did this?" Rune asked. "Show yourselves!" A single face appeared over the surface. Everyone except Casey and Dana recognized it - it was one of the Dex Holders who'd allied with the Supernovas at the Argo II. "I caught Team Triangle," she breathed. "I caught Team Triangle! Something even Torrin couldn't do! Woo!" "With all due respect, not necessarily," Roy said. He aimed his gun toward the edge of the hole and shouted, "Anoichtó!" A portal opened beside the clearly shocked Dex Holder. Roy stepped through the portal, followed by Rune, then Caitlyn, then Casey, then Dana, then Yliaster. "No fair," the Dex Holder said. "Do you guys have any idea how hard it was to dig that hole?" "Very?" Casey suggested. "Doesn't matter now, does it?" the Dex Holder said. "Especially seeing as I know your orb isn't here. Since you're not with your orb anyway... Lyra! Get to the Argo II, quickly!" "You got it, Kris," someone from behind called. She ran away from them quickly, leaving the seven of them in the one place. "She's going to get your orb," Casey said. "No she's not," Dana said. She started running toward Lyra, but another Dex Holder leaped out to block her. "Excellent," Kris said. She held her arm up. The other Dex Holder did the same. Another one emerged from behind a tree and held up another arm. "As long as Ethan, Red, and I are maintaining the shields, none of you can escape. And that gives Lyra free reign to get your orb." "We still have the advantage," Rune said, giving his voice a hint of a British accent. He held up the jar from Javier's cabin that he'd given to Caitlyn. "Because... I've got a jar of dirt!" "A Pirates reference, now, really?" Yliaster asked. "You really are quite pathetic. No offense." "They can only keep us here as long as the formation's stable," Caitlyn said. "For once, I really wish Fred were here." "And I'm guessing Lyra's the one who has your team's orb, is that right?" Casey added. Red nodded. "We found it right next to our opening cave. Useful, huh?" "Wait!" someone in the distance shouted. "You can't just... Get off of... Hey! Give that ba-" Suddenly Kris, Ethan, and Red vanished in beams of light. Farther away, a fourth beam of light shot to the sky. "The Dex Holders have been eliminated!" Cedric Doyle shouted. "Three teams remain!" "Ye-he-he-he-hes!" a voice cackled. "I deed it! I found the orb and smash it, yes!" Z Shiki emerged from the ground, still laughing. "Man," Rune sulked. "You know, we haven't had a real fight since, like, Drudge City." "Fool," a woman said. X Calibre followed behind Shiki. "The competition's not a fight. It's about protecting a point and not letting anyone get to it. Once it's gone, it doesn't matter how strong you might be." N Ghetsis, J Onion, and D Ude followed right behind her. Suddenly, one of Casey's swords started floating, and only her quick grabbing stopped it from flying away. "There you are, Case!" Becca called. She, Rob, and Tom entered and looked around. Becca turned off her magnetic glove, and Casey's sword dropped back into rest position. "So, the three final teams are here," Tom said. "A three way match to determine the overall winner." Rune grinned. "Finally. Let's start the fight." "You're on," Becca said. "It's time you saw just how strong we've gotten since Pung Street." "Sounds good," N finished. "We'll finish this... the old-fashioned way." Links '''Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred One of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Three of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 15 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Kris Silver, Lyra Crystal, Ethan Platinum, Red Blue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page